The Gay Theory
by Miyagi-Chihane
Summary: [yaoiMitMiya & others] The only way to find out the truth is to experience it...


**Genre:** Yaoi  
**Pairing:** MitMiya and others. In this chapter, RuHana, AkaKo (yessss) and hints of SenHana, SenRu, SenHanaRu and MakiSen (phew!)  
**Warning:** Some characters might be homophobic  
**Disclaimer: ** I don't own SD.  
**Author's Notes:** I'm back after regenerating my plot bunnies with new AA Batteries. I think it's time for another MitMiya, ne?  
**Dedication:** Dedicated to everyone who has read my other works and to everyone who loves MitMiya like I do. Thank you for the support.  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- 

**Chapter One: Hypotheses**

  
  
Rubber shoes thumped against the narrow, steep steps leading up to the roof deck with a purpose. Miyagi's eyes were trained at the end of the stairs, at the door, which offered the only guiding light in the semi-darkness by the orange glow that stretched along its edges. As he set his foot down upon the last step, Miyagi grabbed the doorknob and swung the door open, filling the tiny stairway with the afternoon sun's light.  
  
Miyagi used his free hand to shield himself from the blinding light but he wasn't fast enough. He blinked several times, waiting for the spots dancing in front of his eyes to disappear. As soon as his vision cleared considerably, Miyagi swept his gaze across the roof deck, stopping at a figure leaning against the wall beside the door, almost out of his sight.  
  
Mitsui saw Miyagi approaching from the corner of his eye. "Are they through yet?"  
  
Miyagi shook his head. "Nope. When I left the gym, they were still making out."  
  
"Ch," Mitsui sneered as he sat down. "I suppose you couldn't take it anymore too?"  
  
Miyagi sat down beside Mitsui. "Who could? They were practically doing it right there in the middle of the court."  
  
Mitsui frowned. "I think I liked Sakuragi and Rukawa better when they were still biting each other's heads off."  
  
"I second that."  
  
Mitsui sighed as their short exchange drifted into silence. But it was a comfortable silence as opposed to an awkward one. They had been doing this for quite a while since IT happened. Neither of them knew how to name IT and neither of them cared to do so.  
  
It had happened after the Inter High. Rukawa had just returned from the All-Japan team and Sakuragi was recovering from his back injury. As the new captain, Miyagi knew he would encounter some problems, but IT was the last thing he had expected.  
  
At first, none of them paid any attention to it. It didn't look like it was going to be a big deal. So what if Rukawa and Sakuragi were starting to get close? To Miyagi, it seemed to be a good thing for the team for the two to get along.  
  
Everyone else in Shohoku High heard the news before it actually reached the basketball club. An anonymous girl saw Rukawa and Sakuragi on a date. There were pictures too: of them holding hands, kissing and playing footsies under the table at a local café.  
  
Worse still, when the news came out, Rukawa and Sakuragi found no need to conceal their relationship and further and decided to go about it publicly. They kissed along corridors; they held hands, undaunted by the stares they got from people.  
  
This had a devastating effect on the basketball team, which became the center of nasty rumors. No two team members could interact without it arousing suspicion among other students. Unfortunately, much to Miyagi's dismay, some rumors were true.  
  
It was as if an epidemic had swept the basketball team. Only about a week after Rukawa and Sakuragi relationship was exposed, several members of the basketball team started to date guys. Even Miyagi's best friend Yasuda, who took a liking to the curly-haired freshman Kuwata, was not safe.  
  
This startling development baffled Miyagi and made him feel wary that he stayed away from the team. Concerned about the team's welfare and by Miyagi's sudden move to go MIA, Mitsui rushed over to Miyagi's house to talk some sense into the younger boy. Mitsui didn't like what was happening too, but Miyagi was the captain and they need to get the team in shape in time for the Winter IH.  
  
After several grueling minutes of convincing, Miyagi finally believed that Mitsui was unaffected by this. Much to his relief, Miyagi realized that he was not alone and Mitsui was as straight as him. If there was one benefit that came out of IT, it was that they became better friends. The roof deck became their haven from all the madness that surrounded them.  
  
Gradually, the rumors died down and the students began seeing IT as a norm, but it was still a hard situation for both Mitsui and Miyagi who became witnesses to countless number of lover's quarrels and make out sessions which were enough to make any straight guy hurl. Furthermore, it had spread to the other teams as well. Why, just yesterday Sendoh was snooping around the gym. Miyagi didn't want to know if the Ryonan player had come for Sakuragi, or Rukawa…. or both.  
  
So there they sat on the roof deck, side-by-side like they had done for more than 3 weeks now, pondering about the mysteries of IT. They would look for logical explanations about how it started. As the number of speculations grew, they dubbed them as "The Gay Theory". The theory was still unfinished but over 2 week's worth of brainstorming has given birth to the following ideas: 1.) That it was probably some sort of unseen virus, 2.) Rukawa is the original carrier of the virus, 3.) Rukawa probably got it from someone at the All-Japan Team (this theory was supported by rumors that Rukawa had a weekend fling with someone from the said team), 4.) Rukawa contaminated Sakuragi, 5.) Sakuragi in turn, infected everyone else, and, 6.) It had something to do with the changing of the seasons, since everything started when fall had begun.  
  
Miyagi's train of thought vanished as he hears a faint voice beside him. he didn't realize that Mitsui had spoken up. "Huh?"  
  
"I said, I still don't know how it's getting around. It has taken over the whole team," Mitsui repeated.  
  
"I told you, it's like some virus."  
  
Mitsui turned his head slightly to face Miyagi. "Then why are we unaffected?"  
  
"Hm…" Miyagi tapped his index finger against his chin thoughtfully. "I personally think that my immense love for Aya-chan has fought off any chance of IT affecting me!"  
  
Mitsui sweatdropped at the sight Miyagi made. His companion's face had its usual 'Aya-chan!!!' expression, like Miyagi was a character from some cheap, sappy manga. "You're forgetting something here. I DON'T have a girlfriend of a girl I'm deliriously fawning over." Mitsui said, throwing a wary glance at Miyagi's direction.  
  
Miyagi matched this with his own wary look. "Are you SURE you're unaffected?"  
  
"Idiot! Of course I am! What makes you think I'm one of THEM?" Mitsui knew that he was acting like a complete jerk but these interrogations about his sexuality made him on the edge.  
  
"Well," Miyagi began, suddenly embarrassed that he brought the subject up. He looked at Mitsui's annoyed expression. "There WERE rumors about you and Kogure sempai…"  
  
"What!?" Mitsui screamed, outraged. "There were rumors about EVERYONE!" He looked at Miyagi, who seemed to have shrunk away because of his outburst. Mitsui forced himself to calm down. "Those rumors are not true," he stated, voice calm but firm. "And, for your information, Kogure… he's dating… Akagi."  
  
It took a moment or two before Miyagi finally digested the information. Then, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "What?!" Unwanted images of the two boys passed through his mind and the grotesque picture it had made was enough to make Miyagi nauseous.  
  
Mitsui looked at the expression on Miyagi's face, which was between puking and falling into shock. It was the same expression he got when he found out about it. "Now you know."  
  
"I don't think I wanted to know that…" Miyagi mumbled, grasping his head to make his surroundings stop. He was starting to get a headache.  
  
"Your fault for assuming," Mitsui shrugged.  
  
"You knew?"  
  
Mitsui nodded. "Kogure is my best friend. He told me about it two days after I found out about Rukawa and Sakuragi."  
  
"Wow." Miyagi shook his head in disbelief. "And you didn't tell me?"  
  
"It was a secret okay? And they already retired and I didn't want to add another rumor."  
  
Miyagi opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it again. It took him a minute to come up with something to continue the conversation. "You… you think this will end soon?"  
  
Mitsui tapped the cracked tiles of the roof deck, the only evidence left by several fights that had taken place there. "No, I don't think so."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Mitsui pointed at some of the trees in the horizon. The trees were shedding the last of their leaves. "It will be winter soon. Cold weather is a good reason to snuggle together. You know… search for warmth?"  
  
"Ah…" Miyagi smiled. "Another one to add to the theory?"  
  
"Yeah. Go do that." Mitsui stood up. "I think I can go back now. We _still_ have practice, you know."  
  
"Hai hai." Miyagi replied, standing up as well. "And it would be a bad thing for the team if both the captain and vice-captain don't attend practices."  
  
"Not to mention the rumors it would create," Mitsui added, rolling his eyes. He held the door open for Miyagi as he gave the roof deck one last look. Oh well, time to leave their shelter and return to the madness.  
  
Miyagi bounded down the steps with Mitsui directly behind him. As they descended, they continued their small talk.  
  
"Who do you think is next?" Miyagi asked.  
  
Mitsui didn't even have to think of that one. He knew the rumors that would plague the school by tomorrow. "I heard that Maki Shinichi was seen around the campus this morning."  
  
"Maki Shinichi? I didn't know he was close with anyone in Shohoku..."   
  
"No. I heard he was here to check if it was true that Sendoh Akira was here yesterday. Something about making sure his boyfriend wasn't seeing anybody else."  
  
"Sheesh," Miyagi said exasperatedly. "What's next?"  
  
"Believe me Miyagi… I don't want to know..."  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-   
Notes: Well, I'm back and... yeah, Mitsui and Miyagi are total jerks... but they'll get what's coming to them. Kekeke. Comments and Constructive criticisms are welcomed. No flames allowed. Be creative, peeps. ^_^ 


End file.
